


Sure Of You

by Ellie5192



Series: Two Birds [2]
Category: E/R (1984)
Genre: F/M, follows immediately after Rivers Know This, series continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. <br/>"Pooh?" he whispered.<br/>"Yes, Piglet?"<br/>"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's hand. "I just wanted to be sure of you.” <br/>― A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh</p><p>Perhaps he’s a rebound, or perhaps they were always headed here, but either way it doesn’t matter. He’s standing in front of her now, asking her to give him permission; asking her to let go long enough to find out what this can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Of You

**_Sure Of You_ **

 

“It’s sad to think that _you’re_ the man I can most count on in my life”

He shoots her a look, but smiles all the same. They’ve both almost finished their meals, though neither of them is really eating anymore. They’ve been drinking steadily, but he can see she’s not drunk, and he’s glad for that, because pouring them both into a cab in the middle of the night is not something he’s looking forward to. Their earlier conversation from the break room lingers between them, and the air practically sizzles as they try to ignore the tension. He’d like to think he’s above petty crushes, but he’s starting to see that maybe he’s had one on her all along, and maybe she’s much the same. She’s looking at him now with a fondness that’s become familiar, and he wonders when it was he stopped noticing the ease with which they opened up to each other. It used to be rare that they would confide in one another. Now it’s become a normal, welcomed facet of their relationship.

“You know Howard, when you’re not driving me crazy, you’re actually kind of sweet”

“Eve, please, someone might hear you and my reputation would be in ruins”

She grins at him and takes another sip of her wine, half shrugging as though she’s merely pointing out an unwelcome thunderstorm.

“It’s true. You’re a good man, all jokes aside”

“You’re not so bad yourself”

She smiles at him, and he smiles back, keeping the flirtation to a minimum. He remembers the early days, when he found her rule adherence more annoying than cute; when her constant nagging was grating rather than fun. He can’t remember what it feels like to not enjoy her company, though they didn’t start as particularly close friends. He also remembers her stumbling over herself when she though he’d asked her out, and wonders how different she might react if he asked again now.

“Why can’t I find a guy like you? I mean the good parts about you”

He gives her another look. She’s tipsy, and very cute for being so, but so earnest that he can’t call her out on it. He knows he’s not much better.

“You know, the nice you, without the smoking and gambling, and the shady business in my E/R”

“Ahh, but that’s all just part of my charm”

“And without that smart mouth”

He simply grins at her, practically shining in her praise.

“You should be so lucky” he says, tossing his head back with false bravado, making her smile. They make a sport out of annoying each other, and he knows her well enough now to see that she enjoys it as much as he does. He smiles at her and tosses his napkin on the table, gesturing discretely for the check.

“Oh, no, Howard, I’ll pay mine”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I asked you out, I’ll pay”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely”

She wants to argue, but can tell from his honest expression that he’ll hear none of it, so lets him have his chivalry. She smiles at him in a sheepish way that he’s come to identify as her self-conscious side.

He helps her into her coat once their table is clear and they’re ready to go, his hands lingering on her shoulders as she quietly thanks him. The moment between them is almost sobering, but he gestures to the door and the awkwardness is gone. They stand just outside the restaurant door waiting for their cab, hand in pockets, trying not to let this wonderful night end on an uncomfortable note.

He watches her as she gently sways side to side on the spot, staring at the stars which, even in the big city, are shining bright in the sky, not a cloud to be seen. He lights a cigar from his pocket, slowly blowing the smoke into the air, careful not to let it get too close to her. He knows it might bother her.

“What a beautiful night” she says softly.

“Yeah” he hums. He only realises he’s still staring at her when she stops her swaying and gives him a funny look, almost catching him at something that might not be proper. He shrugs it off and looks up to the sky, taking another breath of smoke. 

“If only I could ask _you_ out” she says wistfully, almost talking to herself. “That would make this so much easier”

“You could” he says.

They both seem to realise he’s only half joking, but she wishes he was teasing her, and so she laughs at him to try and bring the conversation back into the zone it was in earlier. The last thing she needs is for her feelings for Howard Sheinfeld- whatever they may be- to be added to her current emotional upheaval.

“So what, _we_ start dating?” she says with an incredulous grin, her eyebrows raised, shaking her head as she looks back to the stars. He stops and really thinks for a moment, before finally making up his mind and tossing the last dreg of his cigar into the gutter.

“Well why don’t we?”

“Why don’t we what?” she asks, off in her own world.

“You and me”

She snaps her eyes back to his so fast it almost feels like a physical blow. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Why?”

“ _Why_? Howard, we’d kill each other! Not to mention we work together”

“So?”

“So I don’t date co-workers; it never ends well”

“Who says it would end?”

She laughs at him, not believing that he’s being so adamant about something she thought they had agreed not to talk about. She refuses to acknowledge that part of her is glad that he’s taking the first step, and doesn’t stop to realise that her excuses are all conquerable if they put the effort in. Her laughter dies almost as soon as it begins.

“You’re serious. Howard, you can’t be serious”

“Are you telling me you haven’t at least thought about it?”

“I know it’s a bad idea”

“So you’ve given it enough thought to pass judgement then” he states, catching her out.

“Howard” she sighs, taking her hands out of her pockets. “You know what it is I’m looking for- what it is I want at this point of my life. Can you honestly say you want the same?”

He turns to face her fully, his expression serious, and she knows that he was never really joking in the first place.

“Eve, do you like me? As a person?”

“Well, sure, mostly” she says. She’s confused about the apparent change of topic.

“Do you trust me?”

“You know I do”

“So why not give this a shot?”

“Look at us! We can’t even have a discussion about this without fighting, how do you think we’d go at dating?”

“That’s just who we are. It’s not perfect, I grant you that, but it’s pretty darn great if you ask me”

Her eyes turn soft at that, though she’s still looking completely at a loss as to how to proceed with this conversation. On the one hand, a relationship- a _child_ \- with Howard would be wonderful. On the other hand, it would complicate her life in ways she’d never imagined. She’d always fancied herself a traditional girl, and in her ideal picture marriage came before babies. But after her recent conversations with Lois and Joan, as well as a little soul searching, she’s starting to see that letting life pass her by will not bring her the things she wants. It’s telling that her excuses don’t mention her feelings towards him, and it’s perhaps that realisation more than anything that breaks her last real objections.

“Howard, you know that I’m looking for more than just a date”

“I know what it is I’m asking of you, Eve” he says softly.

“I want a baby, Howard. I want a family. You’re twice divorced and your children are almost grown- do you really want to start over again, from scratch?”

“And who’s to say I don’t care about you enough to want this? Who’s to say I don’t want to do this for you?”

“You can’t do this just for me. You know that’s not how this works”

“I know” he says whisper-quiet. She stops and looks at him long and hard. The tipsiness of earlier is gone completely and she can see that he’s being perfectly serious. He’s looking at her with a tenderness she doesn’t remember being there before, though she’s sure it must have been. He can’t have made the leap from co-workers to family without there being some feelings for her.

“You’re serious” she says again, her voice airy with emotion, her eyes betraying the extent to which this conversation affects her. He closes the distance between them in a single step and gently rests his hand against her cheek, his thumb caressing her gently.

“Very”

She closes her eyes. She can’t believe they’re here, at this moment. She can’t believe that after a year of learning about this person, she’s putting herself in a position to love him, or allowing herself to even contemplate it. She doesn’t doubt that he will do right by his word; she’s seen his generosity towards his ex-wives, even at their most volatile. She also has never doubted his abilities as a father, and knows that if this happens, no matter where their relationship stands, he will always support his child. For a brief moment she allows herself to fantasise about domesticity between them, and finds it doesn’t sit so far out of the realm of possibility.

“I care about you, Eve. A lot. And I’d like to give this a go, if you’ll let me”

She places her hand on top of his, holding it to her cheek and silently encouraging him to go on while she finds her voice.

“I honestly think we’d be great together. We’ll kill each other, sure. But we do that anyway”

She smiles.

“Eve Sheridan. Will you go out with me?”

Something inside her clicks into place. She knows it sounds crazy, and every rational bone in her body is screaming at her to put an end to this fantasy. But she remembers moping in the break room, complaining to this very man that she never says ‘yes’ to herself, and it just feels right to finally put an end to that pattern and leap into something head-first. Perhaps he’s a rebound, or perhaps they were always headed here, but either way it doesn’t matter. He’s standing in front of her now, asking her to give him permission; asking her to let go long enough to find out what this can be. More than that, he’s offering her the chance at a family, knowing full well what that means.

“Okay” she whispers, opening her eyes. He holds her gaze, looking right through her, before leaning in and touching his lips to hers. It’s brief, and hesitant, and full of promise. He pulls back and looks her in the eye again.

“Okay?” he asks, referring to everything.

“Okay” she repeats with a nod.

This time she is the one to lean in as her arms rest at his waist, then around his back, before her hands find purchase on his shoulder blades. His other hand comes to rest on the small of her back, pulling her flush against him, and the palm against her cheek is warm and grounding. She looks into his eyes, their faces barely a few inches apart, and then closes the gap and kisses him with confidence. 

She has no idea where this is going, but she doesn’t care, because either way they’ll get there together. Of that she’s certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm continuing on with this story, and I guess from here on out you could classify this as an AU, though it is set after the series ended.   
> Again, your reviews are always welcomed, and appreciated, and they help to let me know if these characters are staying true to themselves or not, so please don't be shy and let me know what you think.   
> Happy reading, Ellie


End file.
